


A Training

by mygreywind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygreywind/pseuds/mygreywind
Summary: Jon Snow trains his sons on how to swing a sword, with his wife Sansa watching as she works.





	A Training

Ned moved quick and clean, driving his father backwards. Jon smiled. His son was getting better and better every day. “Very good,” Jon said pausing, lowering down Ned’s wooden sword with his. “Easy now. Watch your feet.” 

“A lot of your enemies fight with a weapon in each hand.” Jon reminded him. “First thing you want to do is disarm them to try and even the odds.”

Robb stepped forward with his training suit on, smiling confidently, his dark curls falling to his forehead.   
“And why are you here with that on?” Ned laughed at his little brother.   
“Be nice, Ned.” Sansa warned him, knitting on a bright fluffy blanket. She enjoyed watching Jon and their sons play as she worked, and Jon felt safer this way as he could watch over her and their unborn child. Sansa had been round and warm with child for six moons now and Jon had been praying for a little girl with beautiful red hair. 

“He’s only six!” Ned shouted, straightening his suit. “Hush, Ned.” Jon said, putting a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“Robb, you just watch for now.” Jon smiled. 

“I can fight!” Robb insisted. 

“Have you ever held a sword before?” Ned said loudly, his wooden sword over his shoulder. Sansa rolled her eyes at his son. 

“Yes,” Robb said. “And I can lift it up over my head! Father, see?” 

“Aye, I believe you.” Jon nodded before he could pick up anything. “We’ll go huntin for rabbits one day, Robb, I promise you. Right now, just watch and learn.”

“I’d like to come too!” Little Aegon shouted, jumping from his seat beside his mother. “Oh papa, please—”

“Aye, you too, little wolf.” Jon assured his youngest. “You’ll ride alone on Midnight. I promise.”

“A four year old on a horse alone?” Sansa asked her husband in disbelief.   
“He’ll be all right, love. I’ll be right next to him at all times.” 

“Him too?” Ned almost yelled. “He’s a baby, Father! He’s just four!” 

“You were once four too, Ned.” Jon sighed. “Now take it slow, try and disarm me.”

Ned Snow began to move but Jon had held his wooden sword up from motion. Unable to move it, Ned looked up to his father in confusion. “You said to disa—”

“Keep your shield up,” Jon almost snapped.

“I forgot,” Ned mumbled. “And it’s too heavy! I can do just fine without it!”

“Do you have to get hit to remember use your shield?” Jon spoke to him. “And if that isn’t heavy, Longclaw would have been able to go through your neck!” 

“A shield of the Mormont’s saved your father’s life, Ned. Listen to him.” Sansa told her son, lowering down her needlework. Jon smiled at her. 

“Aye, your mother’s right. Almost forgot about that.”   
Ned rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat. “Keep your shield up, _or I’ll ring your head like a bell_.” Jon told him once more, his hand on the side of his head.


End file.
